


With One Accord In A Flash

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: My Neighbors the Yamadas
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-04
Updated: 2002-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	With One Accord In A Flash

With One Accord In A Flash

## With One Accord In A Flash

Made as a wedding gift for Marco and Christina of Turboneko Studios.

 

Footage: [My Neighbors the Yamadas (1999)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Neighbors_the_Yamadas)

Audio: [Both of You, Dance Like You Want to Win!](https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Music_of_Neon_Genesis_Evangelion#Neon_Genesis_Evangelion_II) by Shiro Sagisu 

Duration: 00:01:11

Published: 2002-04-04

[Comments and further information here.](http://www.animemusicvideos.org/members/members_videoinfo.php?v=7294)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-With_One_Accord_In_A_Flash-480p.m4v)




End file.
